mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Laptop Zombie
Whipsnade (talk) 16:44, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello! 20:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) AltE2 As you have played the orginal AltE, you should join Alternate Europe (Map Game). QuebecanCanada (talk) 19:01, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi.Christina Pill (talk) 03:11, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Ravaged World (Map Game) Welcome in! Yes you can play as Italy.Christina Pill (talk) 18:58, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for noticeing the error I had missed in the rules. I had meant turns to be a third of a year (4 months), not a quater and it has been fixed.Christina Pill (talk) 01:54, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Want to be a mod?Christina Pill (talk) 01:54, December 20, 2015 (UTC) You are a mod now.Christina Pill (talk) 01:39, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Afghanistan I agree. I changed it when I looked on a map and saw the loss was so big! Persia was going to seek revenge on the Brits any how.Christina Pill (talk) 14:34, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Greeks You were right about Lesbos.Christina Pill (talk) 16:19, December 27, 2015 (UTC) : The Brits major problem is that continuing fighting has accrued them -5 for war-weariness.Christina Pill (talk) 16:19, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Bulgaria is also on your side since they are in the Axis Powers and also occupied a small slice of north east Greece.Christina Pill (talk) 16:34, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Turkey pledged 12,500 and Bulgaria pledged 2,500. Both are to small to count in the algo' except as +2 for an allies offering armed help.Christina Pill (talk) 12:25, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Expansionism is a bad thing. I did have it added in to in the algo for the attacker to lose some points if they expanded too fast. it is a good idea, as you pointed out, to formally restrict it with a upper limit.Christina Pill (talk) 12:20, December 28, 2015 (UTC) I read the CoV stuff and took on the ideas about motives and cause beli.Christina Pill (talk) 12:20, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Reboot and map It will have similar borders to this one and Italy will have a empire. I plan for a bigger map in pixels used. China, the USSR, Japan, Thailand, Hungary and Bosnia-Herzegovina will have their occupation borders modified. Most of the rest is the same.Christina Pill (talk) 04:22, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Italy will still have it's possessions and the game will start in mid-late February.Christina Pill (talk) 03:05, January 7, 2016 (UTC) The World at War, II It has started. Christina Pill (talk) 18:29, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Don't bother. It has gone daft and silly, most (Mod) mod decision requests were not responded to by mods, some armed forces being stupendously high in number and algorithms were never used ether in Austria-Hungary's 3 wars or the mass armed land-grab on Turkey. The Japan and the USA never posted either.Christina Pill (talk) 07:33, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Ravaged World- Part 1 (Map Game) reboot Anyone who was in the past version was a victim of a sudden and early re-boot. For this reason they will be automaticly refunded and are singed up as their former nations in this game as long as they posted once or more.Christina Pill (talk) Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell (map game) It starts on February 2nd.Christina Pill (talk) 21:43, January 20, 2016 (UTC) 'Algorithm.' Yes, you can use it in your game! :-) ! Christina Pill (talk) 16:28, January 21, 2016 (UTC) : I did indeed reply to the wrong user.Christina Pill (talk) 16:02, January 24, 2016 (UTC) New Ravaged World, answers to questions A few question: *What's that dark brown blob north of Italy? **Italian communist Partisans. *Are Montenegro and Albania merged? **No! *Who own those islands along the Dalmatian coast? **Fascist Italy has them all except for those of the coast of Greece, who are under pro-allied Southern Italy. They are now all Fachist Italian. *What's with Ile-de-France? **An error, It should be Anglo-French territory. It is now just French and part of France. *What's in Crete? **Blue Greek rebels and a Grey German enclave *What's happening in OTL Belarus, Ukraine and the Caucasus? **Puppet Ukrainian Nazis, Puppet Belorussia Nazis/Soviet partisans, Cossaks/Chechens/Ossetians It would be best that you upload a labelled map of the World. In particular, I want to know all of the Italian, German, Japanese and Soviet vassals and territories. Thanks. OK, .good idea. Indonesia is a bit....Christina Pill (talk) 16:02, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell (map game) It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 23:52, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :Want to be a co-mod?Christina Pill (talk) 23:52, February 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Algo fixed.Christina Pill (talk) 12:17, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I apologise for the error of what a Partisan politics was and missing an invasion, that was not right, but it is fixed now, as are the algos.Christina Pill (talk) 21:39, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :Sadly, my maths is crap, even with a calculator- I miss numbers or count them twice. Yes, you can be algo mod if you want!Christina Pill (talk) 21:39, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :If you want, you can have my part of Tunisia. The baseline offer is $500,000 US or equivalent, but we can negotiate. The Empire shall rise, and all will kneel at our... 15:00, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :I'm glad you took the offer. I thought for a bit that you might not take it, since you already basically controlled most of it anyway. As for notifying Germany, I don't know whether or not you need to, but I would reccomend it, because you are technically co-occupying the non-Vichy sections. The Empire shall rise, and all will kneel at our... 17:28, February 5, 2016 (UTC) The algo was 90% right, you did a good job! I added hilly terrain, the Soviet volunteers, the Slovene partisans and the Soviet arms supplies. Don't worry, It will only swing the score by a few %. Italy will win well even in my amended version.Christina Pill (talk) 20:10, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Results: North Italy has 74% of the total, so- 70% equals 50% the looser nation is over run automatically and the rest is in disarray. ::Results: 55% Croat victory. A total of 55% equals 5 pixels of land lost by the Yugoslavian partisans. Christina Pill (talk) 22:56, February 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree to a conference. Regarding what, though? Erizium (talk) 05:56, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure. You can have Croatia. If you join the war against the USSR, I'll even let you have my Libya Erizium (talk) 05:10, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :: Trade So I will trade you 25% Ethiopias coffe plants meaning you will get that cut of money for Eritrea deal? (Are you Italy?) Bibleboyd316 (talk) 01:44, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Bias Bias cocksucker No I want a mod who does not play the game to be the algo mod mr bias bias asshole Bibleboyd316 (talk) 21:30, January 16, 2017 (UTC)